Dracorex
Dracorex was a species of pachycephalosaur (bone-headed) dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous. It was mistaken for a dragon by a medieval knight. In the first promotional image of the Dracorex, its visible that it very accurately resembles a dragon as depicted in medieval artwork and literature. The wings of the 'dragon' are represented by fin-like crests on the back of the dinosaur. In Primeval Episode 3.7 A female Dracorex (Later named Princess) came through an anomaly to a forest sometime in the Medieval ages. The people of the town sheltered in the church while Sir William de Mornay pursued the creature, believing her to be a Dragon. She was unfortunately chased by the knight through an anomaly into Present day London and was almost killed by a worker in the car trashing area. The team stopped the man operating the crane and Abby noticed has had something stuck in its side. The Dracorex charged, but Danny led the team in forcing it to back away by ganging up on it and making loud noises, pushing it towards the anomaly. However it didn't want to go through and bolted away, as de Mornay entered the present day, and began his search for the creature. Abby and Becker went off to pursue the creature as well, and noticed it running through a field. The Dracorex went into a strawberry patch, scaring off the workers. Abby and Becker caught up with it as it was eating the fruit, and the dinosaur noticed them. It charged at Becker, but before he could shoot it it collapsed under the stress of its wound. The pair transported the creature back to the car yard, and Abby, with Becker's help, began operating to remove the stake. Later, de Mornay arrived to slay the beast, believing it would send him back home, but the team stood against him and Sarah convinced him to stand down. After he returned to his home, Abby said she'd send the Dracorex back through the next anomaly to its time, and Connor joked that she wouldn't be able to keep it in her flat. Episode 4.1 ]]With no anomaly to send her home, the Dracorex was contained in the ARC, and she was later moved to the ARC's second building when the organisation was revived. The creature was kept in the menagerie, and while maintenance work was being done, Jess accidently let the Dracorex out by releasing the airlock too early. After going on a rampage through the corridors and a brief confrontation with Matt, it made its way into the main hub. Jess attempted to flee, but the dinosaur cornered her as Lester arrived and distracted it. Becker arrived with his men as Matt lured the Dracorex with a bucket of water into Lester's office, the crisis averted. Once it was finished drinking it trashed the place, much to Lester's annoyance. It was soon tranquilised by Becker and brought back to containment. Episode 4.4 Due to the inconvieniences of keeping and caring for the ARC's creatures and arguing that they have miserbale lives in a world they don't understand, Philip Burton planned to have them, including the Dracorex (note it didn't actually appear in the episode), put down. After some persuasion from Abby, Lester blackmailed Burton, impling that once the Anomalies become public, he'd let slip about what Burton had done to the creatures, convincing him to withdraw the plans. Episode 5.4 During the lockdown from the invasion of the Future Beetles, when Connor explains his idea to cause a gamma ray, he said that the creatures in the menagerie (this includes the Columbian Mammoth, Sid and Nancy, and possibly the Dromaeosaurus from Episode 5.3, (Note, none of the menagerie creatures, except Rex, appeared in this episode) and the Dracorex) would be safe from the gamma ray when it occured. Trivia *''Dracorex hogwartsia is Latin for "dragon king of Hogwarts". The name is a tribute to the Hungarian Horntail dragon species and fictional school, Hogwarts, from the popular ''Harry Potter series of novels by J.K. Rowling. *The Dracorex is the 4th dinosaur to appear in Primeval and the 1st non-Theropod dinosaur to appear. Its also the only herbivore dinosaur to appear so far. *Matt Anderson revealed in Episode 4.1 that the Dracorex in Primeval is female. The staff affectionately named her Princess, which is rather appropriate because she looks like a dragon. *It is either a herbivore or omnivore. Due to its sharp, pointed teeth, this fictional Dracorex is very likely the latter, although Connor calls it a herbivore. *The horns are also longer and thinner than they were in life, and look more like the famous "devil" horns of a different species, Stygimoloch spinifer. The wing-like sails shown on the animal in the show are perfectly possible, but purely speculative. *This is the 5th animal to be kept in the present (excluding the creatures kept by Oliver Leek in his Creature Prison) by a member of the team, and the 4th species to do so. However, the Smilodon also was kept in the present, though not by a member of the ARC. *The Dracorex, along with all other creatures left in the present, is currently being kept in the new ARC. *The ITV Primeval Dracorex page misspells it as "Dracrorex". *This is the only creature that killed nobody in Series 3 apart from the Diictodon. *According to a recent study by paleontologists Jack Horner and Mark Goodwin, Dracorex and Stygimoloch might not represent their own species, but just be juvenile and subadult specimens of Pachycephalosaurus. If this is true, the Dracorex in Primeval is either an oversized baby Pachycephalosaurus, a fictional prehistoric animal like the Fog Worms or Giant Scorpions, or a Pachycephalosaurus, on the verge of a "teenage" stage and is just beginning to lose its horns. However, this new theory is heavily disputed, especially due to Horner's suggestion that the animals grew horns as juveniles, but lost them as adults, when it would most likely be the other way around. *The Dracorex was mistakenly called a dragon, but it shows she doesn't breath fire, doesn't fly, only ate plants, and its a dinosaur that came into the Medevial times. - It's was called "Dragon" because it resembeled a dragon, and it's name means Dragon King, and the knight does not know what a Dracorex(or any dinosaur for that matter) is. Next Not all dragons are said to breath fire, and not all dragons fly (Wyrms aka "Worms"), and in some stories (mostly oriental) dragons can't consume anything. * The Dracorex is presumbly kept in the Menagerie, so it may appear in Series 5. * The Dracorex, along with the Terror Birds (if they are the same species) are the only Series 3 creatures to appear in Series 4 (the Coelurosauravus and Dromaeosaurus don't count as they appeared before Series 3). Gallery Episode3.7 9.jpg|The Dracorex wreaks havoc on trashed cars Episode3.7 10.jpg|Danny gets closer to the Dracorex Episode3.7 21.jpg|The Dracorex is injured Episode3.7 24.jpg|Abby takes care of the injured Dracorex Episode4.1 4.jpg|The Dracorex breaks out of the Menagerie Episode4.1 9.jpg|Matt sees the Dracorex loose in the ARC Episode4.1 10.jpg|Becker tries to lasso the Dracorex Episode4.1 11.jpg|Matt Anderson traps the Dracorex in the office Episode3.7 4.jpg|Dracorex in the medievel forest Dracorex1.jpg|The Dracorex loose in the ARC Dracorex10.jpg|The Dracorex goes after Matt Dracorex3.jpg|Dracorex destroying parts of the ARC Dracorex4.jpg|Jess Parker hides from the Dracorex Dracorex5.jpg|The Dracorex roars at Lester Dracorex6.jpg|Dracorex comes into Lester's office Dracorex7.jpg|Dracorex drinks a bowl of water Dracorex8.jpg|Dracorex in Lester's office Dracorex9.jpg|Becker tranquilizes the Dracorex Dracorex.jpeg|The Dracorex charges at Matt Anderson images-6.jpeg|The Dracorex rampages through the Junkyard dracorex.png|A CGI render of the Dracorex Promotional Images Dracorex2.jpg Dracorex.jpg Dracorex_s4_promo.jpg Dracorex promo full little.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures